The Naruto Story
by Tulley-sama
Summary: What if the village had lost more than just the Yondaime that fateful night? How would Narut have grown up? Narutos life is changed drastically as he grows up to become one of the most feared shinobi of all time.


It was October 10th. An erie silence had fallen upon Konoha as the usual noise of the village had quieted late at night. Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage and the infamous the Yellow Flash was staring down the masked man who was in possession of their Naruto, the Hokage's son with a kunai to the baby's throat.

"Calm down!" Minato shouted as he himself began to quickly lose his composure

"You should heed your own advice Minato. I'm the one who seems to be calm right now." replied the masked man coolly.

Minato gritted his teeth as he looked for away out of the situation.

'How did he get by all our defenses? This guy is on a whole nother level. I have to time this perfectly.' Minato thought quickly as he took out his famed Hiraishin kunai.

"I just want the jinchuriki. Give her up and your baby doesn't die." He shouted as he threw up Naruto in the air and sped towards Minato and Kushina.

"Shit!" Minato exclaimed as he quickly jumped to Naruto and caught him. He quickly teleported out as a massive explosion rocked the building.

A couple of miles away from the village the masked man had teleported to a passage in between the mountains as he chained Kushina to the rocks above him as he prepared to remove the Kyuubi from her.

"Let's begin." He told her. But as soon as he moved to touch her a pair of cold blue eyes bore right into his own sharingan eye.

"Looks like I made it in time," said Minato as he quickly kicked away the mask man away.

"Heh, impressive indeed. You put one of you tags on her seal so you could come to her in an instant." Replied the mask man as he nursed his injured arm.

"You won't touch her," said Minato as he looked upon the man with immense hate.

"The time has ended for words. Right now we fight for the fate of your wife...and Konoha." With that they took off at each other with speed surpassed any regular shinobi. Minato, intent on ending on it quickly charged a rasengan for the masked man.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted as he was about to make contact with the man.

"How naive." replied the masked man as the rasengan phased right through him. As Minato passed all the way through him he quickly went for a roundhouse kick at Minato's back. Minato sensing the danger quickly threw a kunai to a tree and teleported to it.

'What the hell was that' Minato thought to himself, 'He seems to be intangible. But how is he able to touch anything then.' Minato's eyes widened in realization. 'When I kicked him away from Kushina he was tangible. The opening is when he is going for an attack. I have to counter-attack at the right moment for this to work. I have to be faster this time'

Minato quickly threw his kunai at the masked man and quickly sped towards him behind the kunai as he charged up another Rasengan.

'Heh, this again huh? Just have to time it right and this nuisance is out of the way,' thought the masked man as he quickly charged towards Minato intent on killing him. He quickly let the kunai phase through him and went for the kill as Minato he closed in on him faster than expected. Just as he was about to touch him Minato quickly flashed to the kunai as it passed right over the masked man.

"Shit!"

"Rasengan!" Shouted Minato as, the now tangible masked man, was suddenly hit by the full brunt of the attack.

The ground exploded around them as the rocks below them and ground broke and shattered as the power from Minato was revealed.

The masked man quickly teleported away which saved his life but he was still gravely injured.

"You really deserve the title of 4th Hokage don't you. To think you would injure me like this. But if you think this is the extent of my power then you are surely mistaken. Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" the masked man shouted as he slammed his hand into the ground. Minato was quickly blown back as a powerful chakra was suddenly summoned.

"Behold! The Gobi!"

Minato's eyes widened as the real fight for Konoha had just begun

"H-H-How?" stuttered Minato as he could not believe what he was about to fight against.

"Go, Gobi!" the masked man shouted as the tailed beast began to charge at Minato. Quickly getting over his initial shock he quickly flew through a set of hand signs.

"Kage Kunai!" Minato exclaimed as threw one kunai that quickly multiplied to a thousand. The kunai did little to slow down the beast but it had served the purpose Minato needed.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" he said as he flashed right above the Gobi flashing through more hand seals.

"Kuchiosye no Justu!" He shouted as all of a sudden three massive battle toads fell onto the Nanabi crushing the beast under them.

"Nice Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro. Hold it down a little longer."

All of a sudden the three toad and Minato were thrown back as the Gobi simply threw them all away.

'Dammit. I don't have anything to combat the beast. I have nothing.'

Thought Minato in dismay as he was quickly being beat by the Gobi. All of a sudden, however, Minato heard a voice in the distance call his name as a giant explosion had hit the beast.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had appeared.


End file.
